snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Tag Kildare
Tag Kildare was born on December 15th 2065. He was born in Mullinger, WestMeath, Ireland. He is the youngest in his family, Saxon, his 22 year old sister, being the oldest. Tag owns a black labrodor puppy, Chinx and currently lives with his sister Saxon in London, while his father Dom had decided on taking care of their home back in Ireland after his wife and Tag and Saxon's mother's death. He claims to be a leprechaun and unicorn. He is a very caring soul, and tries to help and defend and makes his friends feel better when they are in a bad mood or going through a difficult time. Because of his caring nature Tag has made several friends at Hogwarts, and through his friends at Hogwarts, has gotten to know his Hogwarts friends graduated siblings or family members. 'Family and Friends' * Dom Kildare is Tag's father. ' '''He is of wizard blood and prides in being a chef. When Dom attended Hogwarts he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. His loveable and caring personality makes it easy for anyone to like him. Being a chef, and knowing his son, and daughter have a bond with food, he tries to bring leftover food, mostly desserts, pasta and pizza-Tag's two favorite foods- from the hotel he works for. He is married to Duerre Kildare. * '''Duerre Kildare '''Tag's muggle mother. When she first heard news that she was a witch and the announcement of her having to go to a magical school,at first, scared her. But the second she stepped foot at Hogwarts she feel in love with the idea of magic. While attending Hogwarts she met Dom, they instantly became very good friends and then they dated. Soon they realized their love for each other stayed stronger as they graduated from Hogwarts, they then decided to get married and have a family. ( passed away on Tag's 13th birthday ) * ' Saxon Kildare 'is Tag's odd, quirky and dorky 22 year old sister. She is that person everyone loves because she is very easy going, sweet and dorky. Saxon goes to great lenghts in protecting her little brother. Most of the time she knows what is going on in his life and does her best tohelp him, whether it be school, friends,family or Tag having to take care of his puppy Chinx. Although she is half blood, a wizard father and muggle mother, she likes to go with the easier, and less dangerous route and prefers muggle ways. She loves quidditch, most especially, the PuddleMere team, but part of her love for that team is Carter Phillips. * '''Anya Phillips ' is Tag's first friend he made in the Wizarding World. Thankfully, due to Saxon's deep love for the Puddlemere team, she had dragged along Tag and Devon to a game. At the game that was when Tag and Anya first met, Anya springing up at the chance of telling Tag that her brother was the rookie on the team. From there their friendship grew strong. They are very easy going with each other and compliment each other's personality. The two of them are glued at the hips, even during class Tag will not hesitate to partner up with Anya. Anya and Tag have a very strong friendship and take it in turns to secretly tease Saxon about her undying love for Carter Phillips. They also have very random conversations, consisting of Tag's dance moves, Anya's love for gummy bears and the oddest things anyone can come up with to talk about * 'Alec Summers '''is Anya's best friend. Over the summer Anya kept mentioning Alec to Tag and how she believed the two of them would get along great when they met each other at Hogwarts. One day Tag was taking a stroll through the duck pond, and sat down a little ways off from a boy. When Tag looked closer the boy seemed familiar but he didn't know why. Tag walked up to the boy and bluntly asked him if he was a Hufflepuff, which Alec responded to as yes. Then the little irish man decided on mentioning his name and house at which point Alec sprang up and gave Tag a surprising bear hug. Anya had also informed Alec on who Tag was, and from that day on Tag has considered Alec his best mate. Alec and Tag have a very strong friendship, both talking to each other when something is bothering them. They can mostly and usually be seen talking about puppies, ducks, and making pizza's in the Hogwart's kitchens. Because Tag and Alec have had many similar, if not the same exact life problems come up to them they can relate to each other on the same level, and because of some of these things they know that if they were to have a huge fight they would have no one to rely on. * ' Penelope Greenwell 'is Tag's other best girl friend, also known as one of his Gryffindor Girls. The two happened to meet at Hogwarts and during one of their most favorite things, eating during the Start of term feast. They began talking more and more and realized Pizza was one of their most favorite foods. As the year progressed they got closer. It wasn't until Anya having caught in the frozen incident in Tag's first year that the two realized how much Anya meant to them, which brought Tag and Penelope closer as they kept supporting each other throughout Anya's absence. Penelope always wonders why Tag became friends with her and he usually responds with a " Because I like you and I think you're a nice person, quiet but nice and care for your friends" . If someone says anything bad about Penelope, Tag will not hesistate to defend her, and deliver her pizza, one of his little quirks he's come up for her. * ' Blue Gracae 'met Tag the summer before their second year. Blue was skipping along in Diagon Alley and Tag, having lost Saxon, merely was standing in a corner and saw the young girl skipping around and decided on a whim to join her. The two came to realize they did not differ much in personalities and soon became close having similar thoughts and odd conversations no other people would probably understand. Since then they have decided on many endeavors such as starting a Skipping Club at Hogwarts, their dictionary of their made up words such as 'confuzzled'= confused and puzzled and 'pauffles'= pancakes and waffles stacked on one another. * ' Selina Skylar 'is the fierce Lion Mama. She and Tag met during the beginning of term feast in his first year. With their love for food, and talks of summer the two became good friends and classmates. Tag fell in love with her whacko personality, her strong mind and fearlessness of caring about others despite the tough image she has. Although they did not interact much during Tag's first year at Hogwarts, his second year Selina became Tag's confidant. He continues to go to her for advice on his problems with his friendships. He trusts her words and advice and takes them into account. Selina's nickname for Tag is either "Taggle" or "Nugget". His little bubbly, charming personality has gained him the likes of her cheek kisses and he does not object, seeing as he has a harmless crush on her. * ' Fierce Five Boys 'are made up of Tag ( Niall Horan ), Landon ( Zayn Malik ), Chris ( Louis Tomlinson ), Ryan ( Harry Styles ), and James ( Liam Payne ). Although Landon and James are not currently at Hogwarts Ryan, Chris and Tag make the most they can of their friendship. The three boys are usually seen being 'playfully' violent with each other, but mostly that comes from Ryan and Tag's physical nature. Ryan and Chris spend a lot of time in the kitchens making pies together, while Tag tries to help or, most of the time criticize them for burning their pie. Whenever the summer time comes the boys make the best effort they can to hang out with each other in London, since their time is so limited. * ' Bliss Ryans 'is another one of Tag's friends. She is a Hufflepuff in his year. The Hufflepuff is full of energy, talk and happiness, which is somewhat like Tag. Because of their similar personalities they both became instant friends. Bliss had become Tag's friend in his second year when he and Anya were beginning to drift from their friendship, and also the same year he lost his mother to a car crash on his thirtenth birthday. Her bright and bubbly nature had put Tag out of his misery, which, was beginning to annoy him. Every now and then Tag reminds Bliss of how glad he appreciates her friendship because of this. Bliss, though, left Hogwarts after her fourth year to go move to France with her family to take care of them after the death of her father. * ' Alexa Cambridge 'is a fourth year Gryffindor and good friend to Tag. The two lions became better housemates and friends during Alexa's fourth year and Tag's fifth year. She's a very loud, very literally, person who is willing to take some risks in life and have some dangerous fun, at the expense of other people's or her own life. For example, one of the first things Alexa tried to do when hanging out with Tag was that she wanted to 'speak' to the whomping willow and did not worry about the fact that she could be knocked out by its branches. At the opening feast of Tag's fifth year he had offered himself to be Lex's 'leprechaun pet' and promised her to find her rainbows and give her candy and do anything she wanted to do for him. Like NEARLY BLOWING HIM UP WITH EXPLOSIVES AT THE LAKE! Although Lex had beat up Tag at the beginning of his 5th year ( nothing to see here ) and nearly had him exploded, the two share a unique friendship in that they have each other's backs no matter what and still tease each other and have good laughs with one another. PS. Tag gives Lex secret stashes of candy, that he has been ordered not to do. But Lotus doesn't need to know about this. * ' Lotus Wisteria '''is a current fourth year ''Hogwartian ''( don't call her a Hufflepuff, she doesn't like it ) and is Tag's current girlfriend. She has many traits to her personality, such as being strong, independent, loyal, honest, and confident in who she is. One thing you must remember about Lotus is that she is a Hogwartian and not a Hufflepuff. She calls herself a Hogwartian because her entire family had been sorted into Slytherin, while she had been sorted to Hufflepuff. Lottie and Tag's friendship started blossoming ( get it ? ) during his fourth year and her third. Though, some of this may be due to the fact that they were happily endangering themselves in the Forbidden Forest ( stupid ice cream making them reckless) , which resulted with Tag jumping on her back out of fright, and being attacked by dementors in the RoR. Things like these just bring you in closer as friends. They spent a few days together over the summer before their next ingoing year, and even bought a turtle, named Clover ( of course a flower related name- Tag did not pick the name Clover ) which they both hold half custody over. A day or two before the Hogwarts express arrived Tag told Lottie he liked her and she returned the feelings back. About two weeks after Lottie's birthday Tag had awkwardly asked her to be his girlfriend. Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2084 Category:Characters Category:Alumni